robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pussycat
Pussycat was an unusual "pyramid" shaped robot with four wheels at the bottom and a cutting four-toothed (sometimes two and eight) blade at the top. The robot was given its name due to its ability to always land on its feet. Pussycat could drive any way up: often it would enter the arena upright, then flip down horizontally to bring the blade into action. The Pussycat team competed in every war except the Series 6, making it the oldest competing team in the series. The team competed with Bodyhammer in the first two series, reaching the Grand Final in Series 1. The team also competed in two featherweight competitions, in Extreme 2 with Katnip, and in Series 7 with Kitty. Pussycat also briefly competed in the American version of Robot Wars, where it won the War Of Independence special. The Pussycat team originally consisted of Robin Herrick (the captain), David Gribble (the driver) and Robert Bettington (the weapon operator). Later, David's father, Alan, took over the role as captain. Shortly after Extreme 1 and Series 5 had been filmed, David Gribble passed away in a motorcycle accident (the main reason behind Pussycat not returning the following year), and Bettington left the team, whereby Alan's wife, Ann, and Stuart Barnwell took over the roles. When the Gribbles quit the team to become technical assistants, Barnwell took over the team with his parents Roger and Amanda. As a result, Pussycat has seen more team members than any other robot. Bodyhammer Bodyhammer was a vaguely cone-shaped robot with a flat side on the front which was entered by the Pussycat team in the first two series. In the first series it had a small hammer at the front of the robot, but this hammer failed to work and it had to be removed for the arena battles. Despite this, Bodyhammer managed to win its heat by using its superior speed and pushing power, but it lost the Grand Final on a judges' decision, having been the only robot still mobile besides Roadblock. Bodyhammer returned for the second series, but this time the hammer was replaced with a 6" circular saw. The robot was seeded third, but it was not able to repeated its success of the previous series as it got stuck at the start of the Gauntlet and was eliminated, having only travelled 3 metres. Results Series 1 (Bodyhammer) Heats *Gauntlet: Qualified *Trial (Labyrinth): Qualified *Arena Semi-Final vs Torque of the Devil: Won *Arena Final vs REALI-T: Won Grand Final vs Roadblock vs Recyclopse vs Robot The Bruce vs Cunning Plan vs T.R.A.C.I.E.: Lost Series 2 (Bodyhammer) Heats *Gauntlet: Eliminated Internet Insurrection vs Griffon vs Killerhurtz vs Corporal Punishment: Lost Series 3 Heats *Round 1 vs Hammerhead: Won *Round 2 vs Cassius 2: Won *Round 3 vs Scutter's Revenge: Lost Note: Pussycat won the final round, but it was disqualified for using a hardened steel blade which shattered during the battle. Scutter's Revenge was awarded victory by default. Series 4 Heats *Eliminator vs Reptirron vs Milly-Ann-Bug: Qualified *Semi-Final vs Robochicken: Won *Final vs Razer: Won Semi-Finals *Round 1 vs Thermidor 2: Won *Round 2 vs Dominator 2: Won Grand Final *Eliminator vs Hypno-Disc: Won *Grand Final vs Chaos 2: Lost Celebrity Special *Round 1 vs Iron Awe: Won *Semi-Final vs Sir Chromalot: Won *Final vs Diotoir: Won Extreme Series 1 All-Stars *Round 1 vs Stinger: Won *Quarter-Final vs Tornado: Lost Tag Team Terror (with Diotoir) *Semi-Final vs Comengetorix & Spawn Again: Won *Final vs The Steel Avenger & Suicidal Tendencies: Won Note: Pussycat was a substitute robot and was instated after Mega Morg (Diotoir's original partner) broke down, hence why Pussycat did not compete in Round 1. Mayhem vs S.M.I.D.S.Y vs Sumpthing: Won Annihilator 1 vs Arnold A. Terminagger vs Thermidor 2 vs Splinter vs X-Terminator vs Hypno-Disc *Round 1: Qualified *Round 2: Qualified *Round 3: Qualified *Round 4: Qualified *Round 5: Won Challenge Belt *Challenge vs Tornado: Lost Vengeance vs Razer: Won Series 5 Heats *Eliminator vs The Executioner: Won *Semi Final vs Clawed Hopper: Won *Final vs Fluffy: Won Semi-Finals *Round 1 vs Panic Attack: Won *Round 2 vs Firestorm 3: Lost Extreme Series 2 Tag Team Terror (with Diotoir) *Round 1 vs Bulldog Breed & Robochicken: Lost Iron Maidens *Round 1 vs Chompalot vs Spin Doctor: Qualified *Semi-Final vs Kat 3: Won *Final vs Chompalot: Lost Series 7 Heats *Round 1 vs Roobarb vs Brutus Maximus vs Twister: Qualified *Round 2 vs M2: Lost All-Stars Championships *Round 1 vs Behemoth vs King B Powerworks vs Dantomkia: Qualified *Semi-Final vs Kat 3: Won *Final vs Dantomkia: Won Series Record *Series 1: Grand Final (Bodyhammer) *Series 2: Heats, Gauntlet (Bodyhammer) *Series 3: Heat Final *Series 4: Runner-up *Series 5: Semi Finals, Round 2 *Series 6: Did not enter *Series 7: Heats, Round 2 Honours Series 4 *Celebrity Special Champion *UK Series Runner-up Extreme Series 1 *Annihilator Champion *Tag Team Terror Champions (with Diotoir) Series 7 *All-Stars Champion Category:ContentCategory:Series 4 Seeds